


The Bunny's Love Kitten

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Nicknames are fun to have especially when you are deep in the throes of a relationship based on both lust and a never ending supply of love.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	The Bunny's Love Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimjunhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/gifts), [junbob_error](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbob_error/gifts).



> Yes. Please blame this on the feels I had for Bobby in Hip Hop Playa. Also thank you, Eman. That comment you left on my Tweet sparked this. Belated birthday gifts for Liya & Jhelai. Jhe, you wanted a smuff drabble, but I think you deserve an AU as a belated birthday gift. Liya, for keeping my JunBob feels burning at the top of the ult ship list. (P/S : Jornies, tonight we smut!)
> 
> > Warning : Contains graphic sexual scenes ‼️🔞‼️

‘ _Oediga? Why are you not in the dorm_ ’

Jiwon texted him. This was an hour after the stage was over. Half an hour in the showers and another half hour of searching through rooms that were empty. Two hours of not having anyone welcome him. It was like SMTM all over again.

Donghyuk had told him he was going back home after going up to Minho’s cafe, because his family wanted to watch Jiwon’s performance together. Jinhwan was upstairs, probably playing games with Chanwoo and Yunhyeong had gone home. That meant he could sneak in cuddle time with his _snugglylovekitten_. Except Junhoe was nowhere to be found. He could have asked Taewoong-hyung, but it was better to hear from his _snugglylovekitten_ himself. A chime from his phone and he flipped it open even as he plopped into bed, dressed only in boxers, his hair still damp.

‘ _I’m home with Ddaengddaengie_ ’

This was followed closely by a picture of Junhoe cuddling with that bitch, who was constantly stealing his _snugglylovekitten_ away from him. Jiwon exhaled a heavy sigh, lips scrunched together in frustration. He was still high from performing and all he needed was to have that lengthy beautiful body under him then all would be right and perfect in his world but of course, _snugglylovekitten_ was absolutely clueless when it comes to stuff like this or rather, Jiwon thinks he was really good at pretending to be clueless.

That was a baseless accusation, of course, but Jiwon had reached the point where he was beyond reasoning tonight. Especially not tonight, when his needs were being overrun by the high of performing and the inevitable, persistent arousal which follows it.

‘ _I watched your performance online. You did great_ ’ Jiwon sat up, starting to get riled. _Great?_ Unknowingly, he was turning red, slightly flushed with anger. He felt completely betrayed. Another chime. It was the group chat.

‘ _Bobby-ya…_ 🔥 _tonight_ ’ Jinhwan had opened the barrage of praises.

‘ _Ppakso, barbie-hyung_ ’ Chanwoo followed this with multiple handclaps emoji.

‘ _Lit performance, bruh_ ’ That was Donghyuk.

‘ _Where can I watch the repeat_?’ Yunhyeong asked. Jinhwan had sent that stupid upside down smile emoji he loved to use so much lately.

‘ _Yeah, it was great_.’ _snugglylovekitten_ had joined the chat.

It was practically the same text he had sent on the personal chat.

No heart emoji or ‘bruh’ or even his secret nickname, _hunnysugarbunny._ Both of them had, as a pact, keyed in their nicknames into their respective phones. They were hopeless romantics, but wild horses would never get them to admit this. Junhoe gave Jiwon that nickname for his teeth. He personally felt that they were Jiwon’s most charming feature. It was the first thing anyone would notice about Jiwon, how memorable and distinctive they were. The first thing Junhoe had loved about him.

“Why honey and sugar then?” Jiwon had questioned absentmindedly, when Junhoe had sidled in front of him whilst they were playing games, maybe two weeks after they decided to become secretly official. Junhoe had turned then and Jiwon stared, completely forgetting that he was playing an RPG, because in that half turn, all he could focus on was that majestic profile. By the time those glittery orbs found his face, Jiwon’s character was slaughtered on the grass turf multiple times and when those lashes sweep upwards thoughtfully, making those eyes wider, Jiwon felt as if he was the one being slaughtered alive.

“Because your kisses are as sweet as honey and sugar.” Junhoe summarised, nodding his head in satisfaction, as if he had accomplished something magnificent. Judging by how Jiwon’s heart had practically jumped out of his chest and clung itself onto Junhoe helplessly, it was a pretty big accomplishment.

Now though, Jiwon chucked his phone aside in anger.

After awhile he groaned, muttering _eomma_ under his breath, retrieving his phone, very much aware that it did not even bother him the slightest that Yunhyeong did not watch it. It bothered him more that _snugglylovekitten_ , with that stupid bitch on his pfp, used the exact same scribe he had typed in their personal chat. Jiwon quickly scrolled to the settings for his contacts, erasing the name _snugglylovekitten_ swiftly and changing it to _heartlessbitch_ but then he saw the picture he had chosen as the display for when Junhoe texts or calls him. It was a picture of them during that fanmeet where they had walked out arms linked together and Junhoe’s smile had been so cheery and bright that he re-typed _snugglylovebitch_ without much thought. It made Jiwon feel slightly better but seconds later, he remembered why he had given Junhoe that nickname and kicked his legs angrily as if he was throwing a tantrum typing back _snugglylovekitten_ with a pout on his lips.

‘ _Will you be back tomorrow_ ’

He texted. Moments later, Jiwon was snoring, phone in hand. He had unsurprisingly, drifted off to sleep sporting a raging boner, which he was too tired to do anything about. Junhoe had not answered him at all.

~~~~~

Jiwon was awoken by the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He flipped open his phone. It was eight in the morning. _Who the hell was making so much noise?_ He thought, getting ready to go back to sleep, but his ears pricked at the sound of a familiar laughter. It had a deep, lumbering quality and it could only belong to the lover formerly known as _snugglylovekitten_.

“Junhoe-ya.” He yelled sleepily. “Is that you?!” He was probably dreaming, yawning and fluffing the pillow up, resigned to being alone and unloved, despite the banger of a show he had put up yesterday night. The door to his room opened and was shut real fast.

“Hi, bunny.” That voice, his nickname…it was like a dream spun from heaven. How is it possible that it could haunt him even when he was awake? How did he end up… _wait_. Jiwon squinted an eye to open and glance from beneath his bolster. Junhoe had just ended a call to someone and he was really standing there in Jiwon’s room.

“Junhoe? Kitten, is that really you?” He rasped sleepily in disbelief. He was standing at the door cheeks tinted pink and smiling shyly. Black shirt, track pants with the red stripes. Hair unkempt, face bare and the embodiment of everything Jiwon ever only needed in his life “Kitten, it’s you.” Jiwon declared. His _snugglylovekitten_ is in the house and back in his heart, although he never really left. Jiwon sat up, then he was standing and running, arms embracing his lover in a vise grip, catching Junhoe by surprise.

“Bunny!” Junhoe laughed in candour, except Jiwon was almost pinning him to the door and he could feel that engorged bump grinding against him tightly. “Bunny!” His mirth now replaced with a gasped shock bordering on the outrage. Jiwon cocked his head back, gazing at that face, now red and flustered, unable to look at him in the eyes.

“Why did you go home yesterday>” Jiwon sulked, tipping the crook of his finger under that sculpted jaw, tilting Junhoe’s head up, so that his lover had no other choice but to look at him.

“My _eomma_ missed me. Plus, you must be tired and needing rest after that crazy performance.” Junhoe explained. “How’s your throat? You were really straining it yesterday.” Junhoe gazed closely at him in concern. “My _eomma_ packed a tumbler of honey lemon tea for you, bunny. Drink it while it’s hot.”

He was slowly steering Jiwon back, about to turn and ready to open the door. Jiwon slapped his palm against the door, stopping him. He jumped slightly, a questioning gaze now flooding that perfectly chiseled face, so fair and beautiful. His beauty marks would be the death of Jiwon someday but today, all Jiwon wanted was to devote his lips upon them. Especially that one on his lips.

“You are not going anywhere.” Jiwon warned in a low tone filled with threat. Junhoe laughed uncomfortably.

“Ah- _hyung_ , stop. It’s not funny.” He started to move again and this time Jiwon sidled himself up, hands grasping the swell of Junhoe’s derriere, thrusting his hard-on against the bump which had appeared between Junhoe’s groin. Junhoe gasped once more, fingers clasping Jiwon’s shoulders tightly, trying to stop him. 

“It’s not funny that I came home all high, hard and ready to fuck you, only to find that you had left for home.” Jiwon declared, almost angrily, pushing himself deeper against Junhoe. Junhoe opened his mouth to speak, perhaps trying to regain equilibrium, maybe apologise and explain himself, but Jiwon cut him short, “I know _eomma_ asked you to go home, that’s fine by me. That doesn’t change the fact that I still want to fuck you hard, kitten. Now call me by my nickname.” Junhoe trembled at Jiwon’s flurry of words. They almost seem like a vow and judging by the sheer length rubbing between his legs, Junhoe was sure that there was no way Jiwon was going to let him off so easily this morning.

“I’m sorry, bunny _,_ but please, at least let me brush my teeth. I came straight from home after waking up just to see you. I’m really sorry.” Junhoe was trying so hard to apologise and Jiwon took pleasure in the uncertain quiver of his slightly swollen lips and his fluttering gaze.

“Two minutes. I need to pee and wash my face anyway.” Jiwon released his _snugglylovekitten_ with reluctance.

Junhoe had left the bathroom by the time Jiwon trudged in to pee. He had taken a sip of the tea and reminded himself to thank mother-in-law for thinking of him. By the time he returned to his room, Junhoe was already naked, sitting at the edge of Jiwon’s bed in anticipation, a tube of lubricant already clutched in his hand. Jiwon locked the door to his room and realised that even after last night’s high, he really did not care for anyone else’s opinions about his performance.

He only needed Junhoe to stroke both his ego and his dick. Everything and everyone else was irrelevant. Jiwon took off his boxers, throwing it aside and loomed before Junhoe, gazing down at him with hooded eyes. As if he had been reading Jiwon’s mind, Junhoe pressed some of the gel onto his palm, eyes wide, already marvelling at the stiff, pulsating erection in front of him. Then, those fingers worked their magic.

Jiwon moaned softly as tapered fingers ran silkily back and forth along his length, making him harder, thicker still. He pull Junhoe up to stand before him, urging the younger man to never let up on the intensity of his strokes and that he was doing well. His hand folded over Junhoe’s, sliding over some of the excess lubricant between his own fingers, before administering his own strokes against Junhoe’s arousal.

“Yes, kitten, that’s it. _Yes_.” Jiwon exhaled raspily, head thrown back, eyes shut tight as he fell into the abyss of this desire. The way he wanted this so badly and having his _snugglylovekitten_ here to fulfil his needs was definitely way better than any performance he ever put out on stage. Junhoe was biting his lips, muffling back moans which sounded more like the mewls of a baby cat. His baby cat. His kitten. Jiwon nudged his nose against that cheek. Those dark eyes regarded him with a desire he wanted to return immediately. His lips found the supple softness of Junhoe’s own. Jiwon’s free hand cupped the back of Junhoe’s head, pulling him deeper into this greedy collision of lips and tongues. Junhoe was breathless by the time Jiwon released him. “Suck me, kitten. Down on your knees and show me how sorry you are.”

Junhoe disappeared from his view faster than he could take another inhale and then that mouth had enclosed the tumescent girth of his length. Jiwon groaned deep and loud, thrusting forward into the wet and luscious territory so addictive that he had dreamt of it sometime. Junhoe gagged, releasing Jiwon and coughing slightly. He was still kneeling and he was definitely a sight to behold from up where Jiwon was gazing down. His dark lashes were wet with the tears, caused by the choking, a velvet curtain of hair framing his sparkly eyes which Jiwon often caressed tenderly between his fingers, especially when Junhoe was asleep. His nostrils flared slightly, florid from all the exertions and having Jiwon’s pelvis pushed up against it, made him look fragile. His pendulous lips hung open so lewdly, that Jiwon wanted nothing more than to suck on them for hours on end, because he could never get enough of the cloying sweetness hidden inside them. 

Everything about his _snugglylovekitten_ begged for equal amounts of dominance and tenderness.

“I’m…sorry, my _hunnysugarbunny_.” He begged quickly, muffling a cough and trying to breathe. Jiwon grabbed a handful of Junhoe’s thick, black hair, forcing his lover to look up at him. “Sorry.” Junhoe whimpered; a breathless, heaving mess that belonged only to Jiwon. One that he wanted to both constantly fuck and cuddle with.

“Not sorry enough. Show me, kitten. Take all of me and don’t you dare gag this time!” Jiwon ordered, tugging Junhoe towards his fully erect appendage, demarcated angrily with veins and pumped like a fully-charged piston. Junhoe inhaled urgently even as Jiwon forced his head forward to take it. Thankfully this time, despite the urgency, Junhoe was prepared, running his tongue under the massive bulk of throbbing flesh encased beneath skin, cushioning a velvet passage down his throat. This time, he did not gag and Jiwon felt compensated. He tugged at that hair again, steering him up once more. This time, Jiwon gnashed that pretty face against his nipple and Junhoe immediately allowed his tongue to fold over the rosy bud, licking with all the intention and purpose to please. Jiwon cupped Junhoe’s erection tightly, eliciting a long drawling moan that mirrored the symphony of his desires. “What do you want, kitten? Tell me what you want.” Jiwon whispered, bending slightly to nip at one ear possessively even as he continued stroking Junhoe’s turgid erection. Junhoe, who was struggling to keep up with Jiwon’s feverish administrations upon his person, nibbled at Jiwon’s other nipple before licking it surreptitiously. He finally stood up, chest heaving, gazing weakly at Jiwon, mustering a smile from his moistened, pouty lips. 

“I want you to fuck me, please, bunny. I want nothing else.” Junhoe begged, as Jiwon’s tongue ran along his jawline, tracing warmth down his graceful neck before licking the crook of his clavicles. Jiwon released Junhoe long enough to get some more of that lubricant. He then laid back down on his bed, the same one he had spent last night, frustrated by the absence of his _snugglylovekitten_. He raised his arms, hands gesturing at Junhoe in that come-hither manner. Junhoe climbed the bed, flashing his gummy smile, knees shored up on each side of Jiwon’s hips in keen anticipation.

Jiwon kept his hands busy, stroking himself and Junhoe’s erection lazily. He licked his lips at the sight of Junhoe, fingering his own hole, preparing for all the fucks Jiwon was about to give him.

_Only for him_.

“You ready for daddy, kitten?” Jiwon drawled huskily, peering up at that pretty face all mired with unchecked desire. Junhoe nodded eagerly, adjusting his posture so that he could nestle Jiwon’s erection between his butt, gently sliding it between the cheeks, getting himself slick and wet with pre-cum. “Now tell me how you really felt when you saw me perform yesterday?” Junhoe guided Jiwon into him. It was done with an agonising slowness Jiwon was sure Junhoe was doing on purpose.

“You were fire.” Junhoe exhaled, grinding tightly, so that his foreskin was pulled back deliciously into that hole.

“Fuck.” Jiwon writhed in ecstasy, hands gripping Junhoe’s hips for control.

“You were so. _Fucking_. _Sexy_.” Junhoe ground himself down, harder and deeper as he emphasised each word. Jiwon growled Junhoe’s name, in response to it, feeling unhinged and completely drowned in the maddening sensations which was rocking his body. “I was so high watching you, I stroked myself to sleep last night, wishing you were there with me.” Junhoe admitted. His voice had taken on that heavenly soft tones he often took to whenever they sang ballads. It was Jiwon’s Achilles heel. Jiwon was pretty sure Junhoe knew this as well.

“Come for me, kitten. I want to watch you come.” Jiwon urged, starting to match those steady, downward grinds by pushing his hips upwards, just the slightest. Junhoe lurched forward slightly, scrabbling to grab Jiwon by the shoulders, obviously unprepared for the luscious bit of pleasure this rocking motion was giving him. His own arousal, already sleek with a mixture of pre-cum and lubricant, grazed along the valley of Jiwon’s torso. Jiwon’s flexing and heaving, acted as the perfect catalyst to heighten the bubble of pleasure Junhoe was seemingly caught in.

“ _Hyung_ , so good…I’m coming.” He enthused hurriedly. Junhoe’s guttural shout of release filled the bedroom as his semen spattered across Jiwon’s belly in thick, white ribbons. Jiwon, spurred by that raw display, gripped Junhoe by the thighs, beginning to grunt even faster and pulling Junhoe deeper to the hilt. Every muscle in Jiwon’s body became still, as Junhoe continued riding him towards the peak of his culmination. Jiwon inhaled sharply as he came into the emollient luxury of Junhoe’s insides, exhaling a second after in relief mingled with the sweat from this enduring exercise of desires and needs. Junhoe collapsed on top of him and Jiwon cradled that broad , supple back into a welcoming embrace. “Is that how much you missed me, bunny?” Junhoe panted, his breath warm against the crook of Jiwon’s neck.

“Yes, kitten. I missed you so much, it left me frustrated last night.” Jiwon admitted, crushing his arms around Junhoe tightly. His voice was calm though, craning his neck to kiss Junhoe on the cheek. “I just wanted to be with you. That’s all.”

“I’m really sorry, bunny.” Junhoe muttered lazily, he had rolled his body to the side of the bed, grabbing the roll of tissues from the table. He tore a few pieces and began wiping the muck off Jiwon’s abdomen. “It feels good to be in your arms again.” He confessed, stuffing the wad of used tissues into the middle of the roll and then chucking it to the floor. Arms snaked around Jiwon once more.

“Are you feeling lazy now?!” Jiwon declared in disbelief, crushing Junhoe tightly in a one arm hug.

“I woke up early to come back here and be with you.” Junhoe whined as Jiwon released him, allowing that lengthy body to align itself against his wiry, muscular one.

“Should we sleep in, then?” Jiwon suggested, a raspy, saucy laugh tincturing his voice. Junhoe nodded, nose nudging into Jiwon's neck, inhaling that musky, familiar scent he loved so much. Jiwon chuckled, pleased by this affectionate display, reining in the twitching in his loins for later. “Good. Sleep now and I’ll wake you up in an hour or two with another hefty gift up that sexy ass of yours.” Jiwon promised, one hand squeezing a butt cheek proprietarily.

“I’m going to hold you to it.” Junhoe’s voice had taken on that languid, sleepy quality and Jiwon remained silent, letting their heartbeats thrum into a collective calmness. There was a reason why he called Junhoe his _snugglylovekitten_. The way his lover often curled up against him in the aftermath of lovemaking was possibly the next best thing to look forward to after a good, steady fuck. They would always go for more later but for now, just having Junhoe beside him on his bed, warm and peacefully asleep, was more than enough cause for the brilliant smile plastered on Jiwon’s lips.

**END**


End file.
